toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Programmings of Toon Disney
1998 *12 Days of Christmas (1998-2008) *Friday Night Movies (1998-2001) *Magical World of Toons (1998-2003) *Screamin Meanies (1998-2003) *Toons in the House (1998-2001) *Weekday Mornings (1998) 1999 *Action Pack Toons (1999) *Bears (1999) *DuckTales: The Marathon (1999) *Madeline's Birthday Celebration (1999) *Pumbaa Bowl (1999-2009) *Toon Disney's A to Z Countdown To The New Year (1999) *Toon Disney's Thanksgiving Weekend (1999) *Toon Treats (1999) 2000 *Chillin' with the Villians (2000-2003) *Disney Princess Power Hour (2000-2007) *Halloween with Tish Katsurfrakis (2000-2009) *Jingle Toons (2000) *Mickey and Minnie's Birthday Bash Marathon (2000) *Toon Disney's Trick-a-Toon-a-Thon (2000) 2001 *@Toon (2001-2004) *2oon Disney (2001-2004) *Double Features Movie Night (2001-2005) *Haging' with the Heroes (2001-2004) *Late Night Toons (2001) 2002 *EXtream Cinema (2002-2003) *Mouth of Merriment (2002-2006) *Night of 1001 Toons (2002) *Pooh Friendship Day (2002) *Scary Saturdays (2002-2005) *Teacher's Pet Marathon (2002-2003) *Toon Disney's Double of Pack Weekday Mornings (2002) *Toon Disney Weekday Mornings (2002) 2003 *Fillmore Marathon (2003) *Gargoyles Halloween Marathon (2003) *Happy Birthday Toon Disney Marathon (2003) *Tales of Adventure Marathon (2003) *The New For You! Show (2003) *The Power Pack (2003) *Toon Disney's 4th of Super July Hero (2003-2009) *Toon Disney's Movie Madness (2003-2006) *Toon Disney's President's Day Marathon (2003) 2004 *After Class Laugh (2004-2006) *After School (2004-2005) *Big Movie Show (2004-2009) *The Day After Thanksgiving Movie Marathon (2004) *Jetix (2004-2009) *November Movies (2004) *Santa's Best Little Helpers (2004) *Toon Disney's 6th Birthday Movie Marathon (2004) *Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon (2004) *Weekday Bonus Stacks (2004-2006) 2005 *Around the World in the Single Day Movie Marathon (2005) *Big Time Morning Show (2005) *Get the Dish on Donald Marathon (2005) *Hey Cupid Don't Point That At Me! Marathon (2005) *January Movies (2005) *Summer Movie Splash (2005) *Summer Movie Splash 2 (2005) *Toon Disney's Kids Rule, Bullies Drool Marathon (2005) 2006 *A Kronkin' New Year's Day Parade (2006) *Fu's World Marathon (2006) *Hamsterviel's Toon Takeover (2006) *Haunted School House (2006) *Jammin' With Jake (2006-2007) *Kuzco Rules Yzma Drools Marathon (2006) *Play It Jam Again! (2006-2007) *Pinky and the Brain's New Years Narf Marathon (2006-2009) *Splish Splash Movie Bash (2006) *Toon Disney's President's Day Premeire Party-Palooza (2006) 2007 *Big Movie Weekend (2007-2009) *Gaspar's Loco LeGecko-a-Thon (2007) *Get into The Spirit Marathon (2007) *The Great Toon Weekend Getaway (2007-2008) *Mega Jam (2007-2009) *Mega Movie Jam (2007) *Monster Bustin' Movie Week (2007-2008) *Spring Break Animal Beach Party (2007-2008) *Summer Quest for 1000 Prize (2007-2008) *Super Stacked Weekdays (2007-2009) *Super Stacked Weekends (2007-2009) *Toon Disney/Jetix EnvirOlympics (2007-2008) *Toon Disney Treasure Cove (2007-2008) *Toon Disney Wild Card Stack (2007-2009) *Toon In (2007-2008) *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 2 (2007-2008) *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 3 (2007-2008) 2008 *Big Screen Bash in Brother Hood (2008-2009) *Big Movie Show Awards (2008) *The Brother Hood (2008-2009) *Crush The Villians Movie Week (2008) *The Dance Away Turkey Day Marathon (2008) *Phineas and Ferb All Week Long Marathon (2008-2009) *Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top Secret Marathon (2008) *The Replacements: Todd Daring Presents Ultimate Saturdays (2008) *The Toon Club (2008-2009) 2009 *The Launch of Disney XD (2009) Category:List Category:History Category:Years